Voice Message
by nacchanchan
Summary: Aku mencintaimu…. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku…. Lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah mencintaiku….


Title : Voice Message

Author: Nacchan

Pairing : HunHan KaiLu KaiSoo

Genre : Sad

Rated : nyerempet dikit ke M ._.v

Length : 1/?

A/N : maaf jika bias kalian Nacchan nistakan .-. *sungkem

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Bikin muntah paku payung –v

-Happy Reading -

_Aku mencintaimu…._

_Dan aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku…._

_Lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah mencintaiku…._

.

.

.

.

_Voice Message_

Chap. 1

"kita putus!"

DEG

Namja berparas manis itu tersentak mendengar penuturan dari namja tampan di depannya. Hatinya terasa dihantam dengan hebatnya. Begitu menyesakkan hingga ia harus meremas-remas dada sebelah kirinya. Berharap sedikit rasa sesak itu menghilang. Air matanya telah mengapung di kedua pelupuknya, sedetik kemudian buliran Kristal bening itu sukses membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"ck! Hentikan tangisanmu itu! Kau tahu kan, aku sangat benci melihat orang menangis! Cih, aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu!" bentak namja tampan itu seraya membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, tetapi sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan pergerakannya, membuatnya kembali menatap manik hitam yang kini terlihat kacau.

"Jongin-ah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Pintanya lirih. Dengan kasarnya pemuda bernama Jongin itu menampik tangan mungil Luhan yang sedari tadi bertengger di lengan kekarnya-dan benar-benar pergi. Xi Lu Han, pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergian sang kekasih. Ani… mantan kekasih.

_Dari awal aku telah mengetahuinya_

_Inilah konsekuensi mencintai sosok indah itu_

_Aku telah memberikan semuanya yang ada pada diriku_

_Hatiku, tubuhku, bahkan aku rela tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu_

_Dan itu semua agar membuatmu sedikit melupakannya._

_Jongin-ah…. Bisakah aku menggantikan posisi orang itu di hatimu?_

.

.

.

.

"hiks… hiks… hiks…" entah sampai kapan Luhan akan menghentikan tangisannya, sejak satu jam yang lalu pemuda itu masih betah duduk meringkuk di atas hamparan rumput-memeluk kedua lututnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"hei cengeng, mau menangis sampai kapan eoh? Bagaimana jika air matamu habis? Kau mau beli dimana eum?"

"…" hening. Tanpa melihatnya pun, Luhan sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu dan ia pun sama sekali tak berminat membalas ucapan pemuda tampan berkulit seputih susu itu.

"hhh… kali ini apa alasan namja itu memutuskanmu?"

"…"

"bukankah ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya dia memutuskanmu lalu hari berikutnya dia kan kembali memintamu" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata tegas Sehun dengan mata sayunya yang telah membengkak sempurna. Oh Sehun, pemuda itu tak kuasa melihat tatapan menyayat hati Luhan. Namun sejujurnya hatinya lah yang jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan dengan Luhan, didekapnya tubuh ringkih itu erat, mengusap punggung mungil yang masih bergetar. Tangisannya yang sempat redam kembali pecah, diremasnya ujung kemeja Sehun, melampiaskan sedikit kekesalan hatinya.

"dia tidak akan kembali Sehun-ah, tidak akan pernah… hiks…" Sehun menghela napas beratnya, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana sebelum akhirnya kalimat klise yang sudah ratusan kali dilontarkannya itu kembali keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"uljima Luhan-ah, uljima…"

.

.

.

.

"pagi Luhan-ah" sapa pemuda jangkung berwajah tampan-sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan. "pagi" balasnya tersenyum simpul. Dalam hatinya, Sehun begitu bahagia kembali melihat senyuman manis yang kemarin sempat sirna itu, meski hanya sekilas.

"ikut aku ke kantin ne?" pinta Sehun mengamit lengan Luhan

"Sehun-ah… mian aku sedang malas" jawabnya melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya.

"jeball" kini Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon dan tak lupa memasang puppy eyes nya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat pemandangan yang diperlihatkan temannya itu, "hhhh… geurae" senyum Sehun merekah.

"yeay, gomawo Luhan-ah" sorak Sehun gembira. Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum bahagia, berada di dekat Luhan membuat dunianya bagai dipenuhi beribu bunga, penuh warna dan begitu indah.

.

.

.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mulai memasuki kafetaria itu. Matanya mulai memanas, ditatapnya nanar dua namja yang tengah bersenda gurau di kursi pojok paling belakang.

Grep

"jangan dilihat" Sehun menutup kedua mata Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk membalik tubuh Luhan perlahan, menuntun sang pemuda yang tengah terpaku itu keluar dari kafetaria

.

.

.

"maaf…" lirih Sehun yang kini duduk di bangku panjang halaman belakang kampusnya.

"hiks…" sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir yang sedari tadi digigitnya dan sang pemuda tampan itu kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, membenamkan wajah manis itu pada dada bidangnya.

"dia tidak akan kembali Sehun-ah, tidak akan hiks…."

"kenapa kau begitu yakin eum? Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa dirimu Luhan-ah" tukas Sehun lembut yang masih mengusap punggung sang pemuda manis. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya dan kembali-Sehun menatap pandangan menyayat hati Luhan.

"apa kau tau siapa namja yang bersama Jongin tadi?" Sehun hanya menggeleng, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada sosok indah yang kini kembali terlihat hancur "dia… hiks.. dia cinta pertama Jongin… hiks… dan kau tau kan Jongin sangat mencintai cinta pertamanya… dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari cinta pertamanya… sampai kapanpun dia akan selalu mencintai cinta pertamanya… dan sekarang cinta pertamanya kembali… hiks…."

"uljima Luhan-ah, uljima…."

Mungkin Sehun sudah benar-benar bosan dengan situasi seperti ini, ingin sekali ia meninggalkan Luhan tapi apa daya, bukankah cinta memang membutakan segalanya…

.

.

.

.

Siliran angin menerpa lembut kedua namja yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah pohon belakang halaman kampus mereka. Sesekali dedaunan kering itu menyapa surai lembut mereka. Tiba-tiba namja berparas manis itu berlutut di hadapan sang pemuda tampan berkulit tan.

"Jongin-ah… aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku… aku rela menjadi selingkuhanmu asal kan kau tidak meninggalkanku… aku mohon…."

TBC…..


End file.
